


Whose are softer?

by LadyoftheLemon (LadyOfTheLemons)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Ears, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheLemons/pseuds/LadyoftheLemon
Summary: A certain little boy thinks his uncles ears are the best thing in the world
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Whose are softer?

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she watched her youngest pup literally climb his uncle, while chanting "Ears, ears, ears."

Tiny sharp claws hooked into brand new silk robes, and she winced. Her son loved his uncle and refused to be separated from him. 

Blue eyes flicked to her mate and she saw him smirk but made no move to extract his son from his brother.

"Report the findings of the patrol."

Inuyasha's ears flicked back and forth teasing the pup as he answered his brother.

"Nothing to report. Everything seems pretty peaceful right now."

"Hn." Both males ignored the small growls and claws trying to make his way up billowing red robes. "It would seem your attention is required elsewhere."

Big clawed hands shot down and plucked a squirming boy pup off a red clothed leg.

"What do you think you're doing Runt?" Sunshine eyes held laughter as a growl crawled out of his throat.

Soft black ears laid flat on top of blue-black hair.

"Ears?" His soft baby voice quivered and blue eyes filled with tears.

"I keep telling you mine ain't any softer than yours." 

"Please?" 

"Keh." Inuyasha put the boy on his shoulder and small clawed fingers immediately started to scratch all the best spots.

As the two began walking out of the garden Kagone came up behind them. Tweaking one white ear and one black.

"No he's right Inuyasha your ears are softer!" Kagone giggled and ran to catch up with her mate. Leaving her puppy eared boys behind, rubbing at tweaked ears.


End file.
